


Fuzzy memory

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Body Shots, Confused Otabek, Drinking Games, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Regret, Some time in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Prompt #14:“Kiss Along the Hips.”





	Fuzzy memory

Otabek knew there were many types of kisses. And that not all of them were meant in a romantic way. It all depended on the relationship between the two individuals involved, the moment, and so many other factors.

And yet, the moment he felt Yuri’s lips against his right hip the night before, his whole body had warmed up. _Embarrassingly so._ He breathed deeply without disturbing the boy lying half on top of him as he recalled the previous night’s events and tried to understand how the hell he had ended up on the floor.

His left hand - the one _not_ being pinned down by Yuri’s dead weight - felt around, fingers curling in the soft material below him. Carpet. Good, that explained the material tickling the back of his head at least.

He opened one eye, the soft glow of the morning filtering through the generic looking curtains, enough to help him see what was around him but not strong enough to blind him. Definitely too early to be awake, though.

Otabek turned his head, spotting different bodies lying around sleeping in regrettable positions. He thought the lump on the couch was Phichit, his head cushioned on Seung-Gil’s chest; they had been covered with a blanket at some point it seemed, but now both, Phichit’s head and the blanket, were practically hanging off the edge of the couch, about to fall.

He squinted and was able to discern that it was Chris on the armchair, all curled up in a ball and with only his suit’s jacket to cover him. There was a double bed to Otabek’s left but it was too high for him to look if it was occupied - he guessed it must’ve been if everyone ended up either sprawled on the floor or on the other available pieces of furniture.

Finally, after concluding that he was, in fact, in a hotel room - even though he didn’t know whose it was -, he looked down at the boy currently drooling on his hipbone. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

The night before was a blur of flashing lights, shots and dancing bodies. There was one constant, of course. He remembered one specific shade of blond always being by his side throughout the night. Regardless of what bar or club they were in, Yuri had been there, practically glued to him. Which also kind of explained why he was using Otabek as his personal pillow and heater.

Otabek heard him sigh in his sleep as he got more comfortable. He could feel Yuri’s arm secure around his waist and suddenly, as Yuri nuzzled his nose against his bare stomach - when exactly had Otabek lost his shirt?! -, a flashback came to him.

They were in the last bar they went to, he believed, and someone - who sounded a lot like Phichit, he thought - had proposed a game of truth or dare, but Otabek distinctly remembered the rule of _“whoever choses truth has to do double shots”_. And, in reality, they were pretty shitfaced as it was, so they all consistently chose dare.

Which, after many fuzzy memories and laughter later, led him to remember lying down on a table, Yuri’s head looming over his body and his hot tongue licked tequila off his bare chest and abs, ignoring the lime next to him on the tray and paying close attention to Otabek’s hips.

He brought his left hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

That particular memory explained quite a lot and, although he felt like there were still some missing puzzle pieces, it was enough to bring about a headache that had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before.

He figured the nausea making its way up his oesophagus could’ve been a mix of both but, he didn’t have time to think about it. He scrambled to his feet, unceremoniously dropping Yuri on the floor, and sprinted towards the bathroom, his insides twisting violently.

After emptying his stomach and letting his forehead rest against the cool surface of the fancy tub for a while, he grabbed one of the new, complimentary toothbrushes from the side of the sink and brushed his teeth methodically, trying to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth as well as the memories that kept flooding his mind.

When he eventually made it out of the bathroom, it was to find Yuri standing next to the door with Otabek’s shirt in hand. Yuri gave it to him, averting his eyes from Otabek’s chest as he waited for him to button it up and then they made their way outside.

Apparently, they had somehow made it back to their hotel, and Yuri, despite looking like absolute shit, was sober enough to remember their floor and room number.

The minute they entered the room, the silence between them became stifling, heavy with things unsaid. But Otabek didn’t know if anything else had happened and, considering the way Yuri kept scowling in his general direction, he felt scared to actually voice his questions.

The click of the bathroom door being opened helped him realise he had been standing in the middle of the room, staring blankly but not really paying attention to Yuri as he gathered up some clothes to change into after a quick shower.

Otabek flopped down on one of the twin beds, not really caring whose it was, and put a pillow on top of his head. He didn’t hear the bathroom door opening again, nor Yuri’s footsteps as they approached the bed, so he yelped when Yuri yanked the pillow out of his grasp.

“Come on, you stink of alcohol, sweat and smoke from the bar. You need a shower,” Yuri said, his voice low so as not to aggravate his headache yet commanding as he helped Otabek manoeuvre his tired body around the room and even helped him undress, not a hint of embarrassment as he saw his best friend standing there in only his underwear.

“Yura...” Otabek called him, eyes unfocused.

Yuri just sighed as he leaned down a bit and kissed his forehead, opening the shower door and motioning for him to climb into it. Otabek felt stupid, standing there, briefs getting soaked while Yuri picked up his dirty clothes from the floor and folded them neatly.

“Let me know if you need help with anything. I’ll shower when you’re done,” he said, tone soft. He seemed to hesitate in the doorway, hand still gripping the doorknob. Before leaving him alone to his own, confused thoughts, Yuri added, “Then, after getting some proper sleep, we’ll... talk about what last night meant, okay?”

The noise of the water was deafening as Otabek almost collapsed onto his knees, his brain going a hundred miles per minute.

**Author's Note:**

> These mini fics are still open, so feel free to request one [over on my tumblr](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/post/163616287486/kissing-fic-meme) if you liked this one! Please say that it's from the kissing prompt list and add which show/ship you'd like me to write for <3


End file.
